Bloody Destiny
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Terpisahkan, terlupakan, atau diriku sampai hancur sekalipun...aku akan terus menyampaikan bahwa aku ada disini, Minato-kun — MinaEliz, requested by kapal kertas.


**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 3/ P3FES/P3P (c) ATLUS, saya hanya punya ide cerita dan kaset gamenya.

**Rating:** T/PG-15

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Summary: **Terpisahkan, terlupakan, atau diriku sampai hancur sekalipun...aku akan terus menyampaikan bahwa aku ada disini, Minato-kun—MinaEliz, requested by kapal kertas.

**Warning: **OOC, misstypo dan lain-lain adalah kesalahan yang biasa saya lakukan, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Judul untuk fic ini dipersembahkan dari battle theme di P1 *kok malah komersil* dan sekedar info, fic ini semi-drabble dan saya akan menampilkan GONTA-GANTI POV! TEPUK TANGAN! *plak*

Dan yak, fic ini udah lama di rikues oleh **kapal kertas**-san, tapi saya baru dapet ide sekarang, maaf dan selamat ulang tahun ya kemarin tanggal 5 Mei~ err, kalo ga salah ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Destiny<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak merasakan kekosongan ketika berada di dekatmu.<em>

_Aku merasa...penuh._

_Penuh akan kebahagiaan, penuh akan rasa ingin tahu terhadapmu... _

_semenjak ku pertama bertemu._

/

"Dan ini asistenku, Elizabeth." Kakek tua berhidung bengkok itu memperkenalkan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Wanita berambut putih pendek itu tersenyum. "Aku Elizabeth, aku akan turut menemanimu dalam perjalanan ini, Arisato Minato."

Pemuda yang duduk berlawanan dengan posisi mereka berdua hanya membalas dengan senyum—entah kepuasan atau kegundahan. "Salam kenal, Elizabeth."

/

_Setiap kata-kata yang kau lantunkan, setiap gerakanmu yang menawan melintasi mataku._

_Kaulah sosok sempurna, jiwamu, perawakanmu..._

_Senyummu pun, bagaikan pemandangan indah yang terhampar di dunia luar sana._

/

"Kau mau jalan-jalan ke Iwatodai—asramaku hari ini, Elizabeth?"

Bertanyalah sesosok pemuda berambut biru kelam yang terduduk rileks di sebuah kursi nyaman menghadap ke arah kakek tua berambut bengkok—yang tetap tak berkomentar apa-apa—serta wanita berambut hitam dengan pakaian serasi dengan latar belakang ruangan tersebut, mengenai detail permintaan yang baru saja diamatinya di meja ruangan tersebut.

"Ya, kalau kau tak keberatan..." ucap Elizabeth dengan senyumnya—ia merasa segan. "Tapi kalau kau keberatan, Arisato, tak masalah kau tidak mengambil permintaanku yang itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kuterima." Cowok bernama Arisato itu membalas dengan santai dan pendek. "Aku sudah janji untuk memperlihatkan dunia luar padamu, kan? Ayo."

"Pertama kau sudah menunjukkanku ke berbagai tempatlain dan menuruti keegoisanku...apa tidak masalah? Apalagi ini kamarmu..."

"Aku tidak peduli," ia melempar senyum ke Elizabeth.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua menuju asrama Iwatodai, yang ketika itu kosong karena penghuninya diperkirakan masih sibuk di sekolah. Mereka berdua memasuki kamar yang berada di pojok lantai dua, kamar berplat nama 'Arisato Minato' yang tertera dengan rapinya.

"Kamarmu sangat simpel...Arisato." Wanita itu berputar di kamar yang berisi kasur, meja dan lemari—serta washtafel yang dibiarkan apa adanya. "Apa kau menikmati hidupmu sebagai Persona-user?"

"Ya, sangat." Kembali balasan singkat yang terlontar dari bibir Arisato. "Aku senang bisa melindungi semuanya..."

"Akupun turut senang untukmu, Arisato—"

"Tak perlu seformal itu Elizabeth, panggil saja aku 'Minato' sama seperti yang lain," komentarnya.

"Baik, Minato-kun..." asisten pemegang _Persona Compendium _itu terdiam. "Menurutmu, apa aku egois?"

"Hn? Maksudmu apa?"

"...Sudah lupakan saja, mungkin hanya pikiranku." Elizabeth tersenyum, ia duduk disamping Minato di tempat tidurnya. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Minato-kun."

/

_Kaulah yang terkuat, yang terhebat, yang kudambakan._

_Lautan jiwamu menampilkan banyak hal, banyak Persona yang berwarna._

_Rasa ingin tahuku tentangmu takkan pernah berhenti_

/

"_Aku...kalah...?"_

Elizabeth menggumam, ia berlutut lesu akibat serangan dahsyat kedua Persona milik sang pemuda—Satan dan Helel—menyapu keseriusannya dalam sekejap, membuatnya tertunduk dalam kekalahannya.

Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu menurunkan pedang yang ia pegang dan mendekati Elizabeth yan tertunduk. Ia menawarkan tangannya yang kosong kepada wanita tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A, Ah..." Elizabeth menyambut tangan Minato dan berdiri. "Kau memang hebat, Minato-kun. Kau bisa mengalahkanku, sebagai penghuni Velvet Room."

"Yang kuat itu kamu," Minato mendengus. "Kupikir aku akan mati tadi..."

"Ini untukmu sebagai tanda penghargaan kau telah menyelesaikan permintaanku," Elizabeth menyerahkan buku yang ia pegang ke tangan sang pemuda. "Kuharap kau mau menyimpannya dengan baik,"

"Pasti akan kujaga." Minato membawa buku tersebut, ia menuju pintu keluar blok Tartarus bernama Monad tersebut tanpa melihat belakang—tanpa melihat Elizabeth yang berdiri terpaku melihatnya pergi...

/

_Kaulah tamuku di Velvet Room, tamu pertama dan terakhir yang kulayani._

_Tidak terasa hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat senyummu_

_Di hari kau memenuhi kontrakmu dengan master-ku._

_Di saat kau memenuhi janjimu dengan teman-temanmu itu._

/

"Jangan menangis, Aigis."

Di tengah semilir angin musim semi yang menerpa kota itu, di atap SMA Gekkoukan, seorang pemuda yang tidak asing tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan gadis berambut pirang yang berseragam sama dengannya. Suaranya yang parau terdengar lembut menepis angin seraya ia menyapu air mata di pelupuk mata gadis yang memangkunya tersebut.

"Minato-san...kenapa aku menangis? Seharusnya aku bahagia...kan?"

Seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari belakang pintu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan putus asa. Rambutnya yang seputih salju mengikuti arah angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan Sakura. Perlahan rinai air mata berjatuhan sesaat ia memperhatikan pemuda itu menutup matanya—seraya bergumam yang tak bahkan tak dapat gadis bernama Aigis dengar.

"Selamat tinggal, Elizabeth..."

/

_Saat itulah, aku baru merasakan kosong._

_Ya, kosong. _

_Kekosongan yang sangat dalam bagaikan ada seseorang menggali suatu bagian dalam tubuhku sampai dasarnya._

_Aku menyadari sesuatu._

_Aku kehilangan dirimu._

_Aku tidak ingin kau disana, menjaga gerbang Nyx seorang diri._

_Aku ingin kau tetap disini dan jangan pergi._

_Kenapa...kenapa aku merasa begitu?_

_Padahal kau hanya tamu, hanya sebatas tamu._

_Perasaan apa ini?_

/

_PLAK_

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi wanita berambut putih itu, membuatnya terjatuh tanpa perlawanan. Ia menatap orang yang menamparnya dengan tatapan semu—orang yang menamparnya tak lain adalah wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali—kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasmu sebagai asisten Velvet Room!" bentaknya.

"Master sudah memberi izin untukku pergi..." Elizabeth berhenti sejenak. "Jadi, kuminta kau menggantikanku, Margareth-neesan."

"Tamu-mu yang lama—yang sudah memenuhi kontrak itu—tidak ada apa-apanya! Kenapa kau masih saja menyusulnya!" pekik sang kakak lagi. "Ia sudah menemukan 'jawaban hidup'-nya! Kenapa kau masih saja bersikeras—"

Elizabeth menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau neesan mau terus menghentikanku, silahkan saja!" serunya dengan nadanya menantang. "Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku takkan kembali lagi. Selamat tinggal."

Wanita yang lebih muda meninggalkan tempat tersebut—tidak mengindahkan panggilan kakaknya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang gaungnya.

"Elizabeth! Tunggu—Elizabeth!"

/

_Ya, aku sudah memutuskan,_

_Aku akan menemuimu._

_Apapun resiko dan akibatnya._

/

Sepi.

Sepi diluar, sepi.

Kini hanya ada diri wanita tersebut ditengah-tengah awan, didepan pintu gerbang besar yang berornamen beberapa pasang mata yang tak berhenti melirik kanan dan kiri. Di tengah sana, tepat di tengah pintu terdapat empat kawat mengikat sosok pemuda yang telah membatu—seperti sebuah segel penjaga pintu—menempel erat tak pernah pergi.

Dua mata kuning wanita itu tak berhenti menatap segel—yang tak lain adalah pemuda yang ia sanjung—Arisato Minato.

Tetapi, keberadaannya selalu terusik oleh sosok makhluk raksasa yang tak henti-hentinya bermaterialisasi sejenak setelah ia dikalahkan—Erebus.

Wanita itu dengan cepat mengeluarkan buku dan kartunya—dan dalam sekejap, entah sudah berapa kali makhluk itu hancur terpisah seperti awan-awan yang ia pijaki.

"Tch, dasar Erebus," gumamnya menarik kembali kartu yang ia pegang. "Sampai kapan manusia terus mengusik Great Seal...? Sebegitu inginnya mereka bertemu Nyx yang sudah capek-capek ia segel...?"

Ia mendekatkan diri beberapa langkah pada pintu besar, menatap penjaga pintu tersebut dengan jelas.

"Andai aku bisa menggantikanmu," gumamnya lagi. "Tapi...yang bisa kulakukan hanya ini, menjaga segelmu tidak dirusak oleh makhluk rendahan itu..."

Sekali lagi ia merasakan getaran dan gemuruh, Erebus kembali bermaterialisasi dan menuju ke arah segel dengan tangan-tangannya yang besar—hendak meremukkan segel dan mempersilahkan Ratu Malam kembali menuju Bumi sekali lagi. Dengan kesal, Elizabeth kembali membuka buku yang merupakan senjatanya dan menyambut lengan-lengan Erebus yang menuju ke arah pintu.

"...Megidolaon,"

/

_Terpisahkan, terlupakan, atau diriku sampai hancur sekalipun...aku akan terus menyampaikan bahwa aku ada disini, Minato-kun_

/

**Tamat.**

* * *

><p>Maaf, apa ini absurd? Sekali lagi saya minta maaf! Saya ngerjainnya buru-buru soalnya, heheh. Apa ada review sebagai kata-kata terakhir? XD<p> 


End file.
